


2:26

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AkanDay2017, Dom/sub, M/M, Stink Kink, facesitting, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: He stands outside the door to Akande’s new office, his arms crossed and his breathing forcibly slow, even, deep as his seared lungs can manage. He can feel the pieces of himself flaking off in his stress, little snippets of his being drifting away like ash--and he tries to force the anxiety away, to swallow it down like a mass of tangled thorns.This is Akande, he tells himself; reminds himself, as he grabs for the door handle. This is Akande, who found him all those years ago as the shell of a broken man that he had been reduced to, and helped him find his own inner strengths to overcome all of his doubts.He need not be afraid.





	2:26

Since Akande’s rather sudden return to Talon headquarters, Gabriel has been expecting this day to come.

He stands outside the door to Akande’s new office, his arms crossed and his breathing forcibly slow, even, deep as his seared lungs can manage. He can feel the pieces of himself flaking off in his stress, little snippets of his being drifting away like ash--and he tries to force the anxiety away, to swallow it down like a mass of tangled thorns.

This is Akande, he tells himself; reminds himself, as he grabs for the door handle. This is Akande, who found him all those years ago as the shell of a broken man that he had been reduced to, and helped him find his own inner strengths to overcome all of his doubts.

He need not be afraid.

The door opens quietly, and Gabriel comes inside to find Akande bent over his work station, hands deft as he scrolls through the holograms of news reports and expense sheets that light up his desk. He doesn’t even bother to look up when the door clicks shut.

For a moment the room is silent--Akande’s focus entirely on the spreadsheets before him, and Gabriel still lingering like a shadow by the door--until Gabriel quietly clears his throat.

“You summoned me.”

“I did.” Akande scribbles his signature over another sheet and dismisses it with a careless flick of his wrist--as if the conversation is settled, just like that. Gabriel scowls, acutely aware of how it makes the lines and wrinkles of his exposed face more dramatic.

“So what did you need from me?”

“Need? Absolutely nothing.” Akande glances up sharply, intense brown eyes turned to glinting gold by the hologram light, and Gabriel bites back his startled gasp. “What I _want_ from you, however, is to stand there and be quiet until I address you. Do you understand, my Gabriel?”

 _My Gabriel_ \--it’s a cadence Gabriel thought he might never hear again, a sound best remembered in dark rooms and late nights, on his knees as a willing servant to a swift and powerful god. A quick shudder races down his spine, icy cold and strong enough to have his knees wobbling in a sudden burst of weakness, a throwback to the muscle memory that had been trained into him by Akande’s firm hand.

Gabriel swallows and slowly closes his eyes. When he starts his drop into subspace, it’s almost like coming back to a home he thought long destroyed.

He doesn’t know how long he stands there, perfectly silent and still as commanded; it could very well be hours. Akande would have no qualms with putting him through such a test of endurance--has done just the same, and worse, before.

But when he speaks again, his voice is softer; a gentle, _“Come here, my Gabriel”_ , that has the feared Reaper walking forward on legs as unsteady as a fawn’s. He stops when he’s reached Akande’s chair, and yields to the hand that tugs at the front of his hoodie, following the firm pull down until his knees meet the office floor.

“It seems that you’ve forgotten your place, in my absence.” Akande says, stroking a wide, calloused palm down the scruffy curve of Gabriel’s cheek. “But that’s alright. I know just how to remind you of where you are in our hierarchy, and how you can best serve me. Do you want to serve me, my Gabriel?”

Gabriel doesn’t even realize he’s speaking; doesn’t feel his lips forming any sound. All he knows is that he’s back where he belongs, on his knees before his Master, and he hears the word, “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Akande stands up enough to tug the sash around his waist free, and his pants fall to his ankles with a soft rustling noise. Gabriel can’t help but stare as the most intimate parts of his Master are revealed to him--the dark length of his cock, thick as Gabriel’s wrist even as it lays soft between the solid muscle of his thighs, and the almost-hidden swell of his balls tucked beneath.

He can feel his mouth watering, finds himself leaning forward with his lips parted, hungry for the salt of Akande’s skin and the warmth of his cock; and he’s met with Akande’s soft chuckle, the hard stop of his palm against his forehead.

“I know you want my cock, little thing.” Akande smiles and it’s all teeth--predatory, almost, as he scrapes his nails lightly through the short curls over Gabriel’s scalp. “But that’s not what I want. Here.”

He tugs Gabriel forward and has him lay his head back, resting it on the padded chair; and Gabriel whines as Akande moves over him, looks down at him between his thighs.

“You be good, my Gabriel, and when all my work is finished I will give you a reward.”

Gabriel doesn’t even have a chance to nod before his face is covered.

It’s a sudden, startling change--the light and air of the office suddenly turned to darkness and humidity, the half-sour smell of the sweat that clings to Akande’s heavy balls wafting thick enough to taste across Gabriel’s tongue. He licks up into the space blindly, lapping soft and devoted at Akande’s taint to taste where he’s most hidden, his eyes closed against the weight of Akande’s balls lying over the bridge of his nose.

“Good boy,” Akande purrs, settling his weight more squarely over Gabriel’s face and returning to the spread of holograms and information across his desk. “Keep going. I know how much you’ve missed being able to worship me.”

And god, but Gabriel has--has missed being held down and pinned by Akande’s weight, trapped where it’s damp and dark with nothing to do but serve. He can’t help the soft whimper that leaves him as he licks with more urgency, bathing the sweaty, low-hanging swell of Akande’s heavy balls and the space behind them with wide swaths of his tongue; he suckles softly at one testicle, then the other. When he discovers that he can’t fit both in his mouth at once, he settles for slurping at them noisily and letting them pop free of the suction of his lips with a wet pop. His hands come up to find Akande’s thighs and he squeezes, digging his fingers into the muscle gently to keep them from dissolving away.

Gabriel knows he’s making a mess--both of himself and of the space between Akande’s legs--and yet, he can’t help but feel anything other than relaxed, content in his role to serve. Like this it’s almost easy to forget the abomination he’s become, easy to think of himself as normal, just another guy smothering under his crime boss’s ass--

“My Gabriel.” The blood roaring in Gabriel’s ears and the lack of oxygen makes Akande sound like he’s far away, and he halts his own breathing in an effort to hear his Master’s words. “Your enthusiasm is welcome, but you can do better than this. Embrace your uniqueness; do not shy away from it. Make it work for you, instead of against you.”

He pats at the heaving expanse of Gabriel’s torso, almost like an afterthought; and Gabriel stills in his motions, his fingers squeezing and relaxing against the muscle of Akande’s thighs as he tries to work out his dom’s meaning.

An idea strikes him, and makes unease coil in his gut. He swallows down the trepidation in an attempt to please--his own self-consciousness fading in the face of his need for approval.

Gabriel wriggles his tongue back, slipping it between the taut, toned muscle of Akande’s ass cheeks--and then further, until the tip can brush over the tight hole hidden there, slick and teasing. At Akande’s low, encouraging groan, Gabriel lets his tongue extend more, more, until it’s unnatural, until he can slip into Akande’s ass and keep going.

“ _That’s_ it,” Akande hisses, his hand resting heavy on Gabriel’s chest, fingers digging in. “That’s it, that’s it…”

The notes of pleasure in Akande’s voice are breathy and rumbling, like thunder--but more importantly they’re sincere, and that’s enough to have the last of Gabriel’s uncertainty vanishing. Urged on by his Master’s enjoyment, Gabriel lets his tongue dissolve a little, just enough to work it as deep as he can into Akande; and when it solidifies again, he can prod against Akande’s soft inner walls and lick at him from the inside out, and feel how his muscles shudder.

It’s a rare treat, to see Akande like this--to service him like this, so intimate and intense, like a secret shared just between the two of them. Gabriel tilts his head back a little so he can more fluidly work his tongue, pistoning a few inches of it in and out of Akande’s clinging hole, his own spit and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead in thick clumps.

“Good boy,” Akande pants, grabbing one of Gabriel’s wrists and guiding it to his stiffened cock; and Gabriel pumps at it blindly, clumsily, working over his Master’s cock in frantic little pulls. “Good boy…”

Gabriel clings to the praise, as muffled as it is--and it still rings in his ears when Akande’s muscles tense around him, when he feels the sudden burst of wetness that dribbles down his fingers.

_Good boy._


End file.
